


Oliver Queen meet Slade Wilson

by tyomawrites



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, One True Pairing, One of My Favorites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How life would be revolving around the relationship between Slade and Ollie. Hehe.<br/>I love Quilson <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oliver Queen meet Slade Wilson

Sometimes he wondered how this happened, sneaking out at night after coming back to Starling City, back home, only to show up at Slades apartment because he missed sleeping in his boyfriends arms. Not that Slade let him do it in public, or anything in public for that matter, it annoyed him to death really, it did, but there was nothing he could say without upsetting Slade.

It was Slades idea to get together anyways. He didn't know why, all he knew was he had a massive crush on his mentor ever since the island, and he felt so relieved he didn't stop and think why. He did wonder sometimes, why? Why did he feel safe with Slade, when Slade could kill him? Why did he go out with Slade? Why did he lay in Slades arms every night he could, why? He just wished they'd talk about their relationship sometimes.

 

 


End file.
